Aishite Imasu
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the two pairings of InoSasu and KakaIno. Don't like it? Don't read! You have been warned. Fluff, no lemon. Second chapter used to be a story on it's own, but I decided to make a compilation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AISHITE IMASU

A/N: I've always loved sasuxino, and always will. If you don't like it, don't waste your friggen time reading the fic. What's the point if you are just going to flame it? Save yourself and just don't read it if you think it'll be crap. However, if ou do like it, good for you! Review please!

"Sasuke-kun..." came the quiet voice that was Ino.

"Ino-chan." A much firmer, more somber voice replied.

The two stood on the sidewalk, just staring at each other. The afternoon light played along the blonde girl's face in a way that made her blue eyes sparkle.

She took a quick, chancing glance into the boy's eyes. Not much emotion escaped their dark depths, yet a little still shone through. The brooding, blank-faced Uchiha seemed so mature on the outside, when yet, he was always crying inside. It was always written all over his body language. His eyes. Even though the emotion was ripped from him as such a young child, they still held the pain. The hurt. The terror of it all. The blonde girl took a little step forward, and the raven-haired boy nervously stepped backwards, even though the shaking was well-controled. Still, he couldn't help his eyes from softening. This girl had always cared, and so had he. He knew they needed to tell each other. He regained his composure, and stepped forward a little, meeting the kunoichi's gaze.

"Can I walk you home?" he offered, fighting a smile. She really was beautiful. Now that he had a closer look, he really did notice those long legs, the shining hair. What he wouldn't do to have that as his own. To hold that soft body in his arms, to know her every breath, her every move.

"Okay," she smiled brightly, her cheeks turning a cute pinkish colour. She looked even cuter like that. If only he could see that up close. Really close, he would be satisfied. Not for long, though.

"Ino..." he sighed inwardly. "How will I tell you? And when?"

The answer came as they neared the Yamanaka house. It was small, but still a decent size. Big enough for her family.

Ino didn't go to the door, though. Quickly slipping around the house, he lead Sasuke to the back yard, which was built up of many flower-beds, and a garden. Beautifully kempt bushes crouched low to the ground, aiming their colourful, small blossoms at the sun's bright rays.

"I need to say something important," she stated, sitting down. Sasuke sat a few feet infront of her, facing the beautiful girl that was Ino.

"As do I." He idly fidled with a loose blade of grass.

"I know I'm annoying," she started off, looking down at her splayed-out hands guiltily. "I know that, but--"

"No!" He started, then stopped himself. "I mean, you weren't that annoying. Sure you were a little up-close, but not annoying."

"I guess..." the pink returned, only this time, a smile joined the colour. He just couldn't take it.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the blushing Yamanaka, and knelt in front of her.

"Your really gorgeous when you blush and smile like that," he breathed in her ear, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" came the shocked whisper. But, sadly, the soon-to-come confession was lost.

Ino felt a gentle pressure on her lips. Was he... he was!

'He's kissing me!' she screamed inwardly, turning cherry-red. The boy's hand flew to her cheek, his fingers trailing her cheekbone affectionately.

"Ino..." he started, pulling away, only slightly. "Aishiteru..."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Again, if you don't like it, just close this. Don't flame, its retarded. Please, if you liked it, please review. It'll encourage me to write more romance fics. I love writing romance, but only when people tell me i did a good job.

Aishite imasu: Literally translates to "I love you" in japanese.

Aishiteru: A more poetic way to say "i love you" or "i'm in love".


	2. Inosweet

A/N: Ah, the beauty of one-shots. I do not own Naruto. No copyright infringement is intended, and all rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto only. Enjoy!

Kakashi: -grabs Ino's arm-

The young Uchiha glared up at his sensei. "But, Kakashi, she belongs to me. She loves me more."

The tall silver-haired jounin objected. "No, Sasuke."

Just then, the topic of their conversation strolled up: Ino.

"What are you two talking about?" Her left eyelid lowered in a wink to Kakashi. He winked back.

"Nothing," Sasuke snarled. "Go away then come back to me, Ino."

Ino frowned, and turned to Kakashi again. "What's with him, Kaka-kun?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, and touched Ino's arm. "Come with me, Ino-sweet."

A/N: Yes, Ino's a two-man woman. Review please!

The button is calllllllllllllllling out to you!


End file.
